


Соль жизни

by Lotta_Schuldig



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/F, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:20:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21874306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lotta_Schuldig/pseuds/Lotta_Schuldig
Summary: Любовный треугольник, магия, битва при Соддене.Раньше я выкладывала эту работу под ником Луна.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Triss Merigold, Triss Merigold/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Kudos: 12





	Соль жизни

Она проснулась сразу, как просыпалась всегда, мгновенно переходя от забытья к бодрствованию. И сразу вспомнила все: холм у Соддена, рев огненных магических снарядов, мутное свечение отражающего экрана, который защитил ее от большинства известных заклинаний, но не смог защитить от монотонного, одуряющего гула, вобравшего в себя все, что было ужасного на этом поле – предсмертные стоны, вопли боли, дикое ржание раненных лошадей, звяканье стали о сталь, чавканье стали, вгоняемой в плоть, посвист стрел, бесполезные выкрики командиров, обрывки боевых кличей и страшной матерщины... И еще не смог защитить от белой вспышки, ослепившей, наполнившей болью каждую клеточку тела... И Трисс, малышка Трисс, летящая наперерез в ауре огня, волосы – как горящая трава... Она поняла, что дышит натужно, со всхлипами, вся во власти пережитого смертного страха. Остатки той боли еще притаились где-то внутри и теперь предательски всплывали на поверхность. Голова уже раскалывалась, не помогала даже кромешная темнота и тишина в комнате, где она проснулась. «О боги, как минимум сотрясение мозга, - подумала она, выравнивая дыхание. - Но мы победили, определенно». Иначе не было бы под боком такой роскошной перины, таких тонких простынок, пахнущих свежестью, а еще сиренью и крыжовником. И не стоял бы в комнате густой дух целебных отваров. Да, милсдарыня, проигравших так не выхаживают. Проигравшие гниют в темницах... Или на жальнике валяются.

Тихонько скрипнула дверь, кто-то вошел. Женщина на кровати нетерпеливо повернулась. Вот бестолочи, хоть бы свечку принесли! Она чувствовала себя слабой, как котенок, не в состоянии даже искорки зажечь!

\- Эй, кто там, лампу сюда и ужин! – повелительно сказала она, стараясь не обращать внимания на пронзительную головную боль. От двери донеслись шорох, невнятное бормотание.

\- Да, я очнулась, неужели непонятно! – она начинала сердиться. Она и в полном здравии не отличалась снисходительностью и терпением, а приболев, и вовсе превращалась в мегеру. Ненавидела у себя даже тень слабости. 

Посетитель что-то проблеял.

\- Мне плевать, что сейчас ночь, - раздельно произнесла она. – Свечи и пожрать немедленно, иначе пожалеешь! И еще... если госпожа Меригольд не спит, попроси ее прийти сюда. Но будить не смей! 

Удаляющийся шелест и топоток. Побежал. И правильно сделал. Эта боль доводила до безумия. Про ужин она, конечно, зря. Ничего, сейчас узнает, как там Трисс, и спать. А завтра... 

Они вошли внезапно, все разом, окружили ее восхитительную мягкую кровать. Ее затрясло от злости – никто не догадался принести лампу! Они что, думают, она с ними в жмурки будет играть?! Она узнавала их в темноте, по легчайшим мысленным эманациям – о, сами мысли они скрывали, как же, все крутые маги, телепаты, считывать чужой мозг в их узком, перманентно грызущемся кружке считалось дурным тоном, а только каждый еще и защитку поставил, и к другому влезть норовил!.. Она с наслаждением приоткрыла себя – ровно настолько, чтобы они узнали, какими кретинами она их всех считает сейчас, да и всегда считала... А это вам на закуску, коллеги, caen me aep arse!.. Они зашевелились, заметались обрывки мыслей: «...стервой была, стервой и... Какие свечи, Марти, ты что, не сказала?.. Да она не знает!.. Вот так хо...»

\- Не знаю? Что не знаю? – нет, ну как они ее злили!..

\- Йен... – это Марти. Мнется. – Йенна... Сейчас день... Там, на холме, чужой маг применил... особое заклятие, ослепляющее... оно выжгло тебе глаза... Прости...

Йеннифэр из Венгерберга быстро ощупала лицо. Ничего – ни век, ни бровей. Ямы вместо глаз. Сплошные рубцы, наплывы кожи и корок. Горло сжалось, не пропускало воздух, как будто ее душили. Она опустила трясущиеся пальцы. Заставила себя сказать:

\- Когда начнешь восстанавливать глазные яблоки, Марти? – Марти считалась лучшей из целителей. Что же она молчит? Откуда-то изнутри мутной волной поднималась паника.

\- Йеннифэр... Это было чужое заклинание... Кроме того... в бою... В вербальной части явные ошибки и искажения... Неизвестны жестовые составляющие... Мы не можем восстановить основу и применить эффект Зеркала...

О боги, что она несет?! Она что, хочет сказать...

\- Из-за этого... Регенерация невозможна. Прости... У тебя будет лучший фантом из всех возможных, но видеть... прости... 

Это непрестанное «прости» от циничной и грубоватой Марти было последней каплей. Йеннифэр поверила. А поверив, завыла, как волчица, и рванулась – не зная куда, только чтобы убежать от этого ужаса и беспомощности. Ее облепили, уложили на место, прижали руки к постели, она отбивалась ногами, выгибалась всем телом, вырвала правую руку, бросила молнию – в никуда, раздался грохот, завоняло паленым. 

\- Ах ты, сука, - кто-то с наслаждением влепил ей пощечину. 

\- Не смей, Терранова!.. - это Кейра.

\- У нее шок!

\- Позовите Трисс! 

\- Марти, седируй ее!

\- Не могу! Она сильнее!..

\- Она сейчас разнесет тут все!

\- А еб твою... Да держите ее!..

Она не хотела быть беспомощной куклой в руках этих демонов. И она боролась, она стала волчицей, молнией, ядовитой змеей... Трисс!  
И вечность спустя Трисс услышала ее, пришла к ней. Трисс с нежным голосом. Не испугалась ни волчицы, ни змеи. Оказалась рядом, прижала к перине, но не грубо, не страшно, окутала собой. Сладкий до горечи, терпкий запах шиповника... «Йенна, тише...». И Йенна вернулась, Йенна утихла. Трисс укротила тьму, сказала: «Убирайтесь все, ну!» И все убрались. Остались Трисс, Йенна и темнота. Соленые капли на губах.  
«Трисс, ты плачешь?» Да. Рука сама поднялась, утешить, погладить по красно-золотым кудрям, последнее, что она видела, перед тем, как ей выжгло глаза – Трисс, дрожащая от страха, но заступившая дорогу огню, на мгновение одетая пламенем, потом это пламя добралось и до Йенны...  
Рука вместо мягких волос натыкается на рубцы и ожоги, они сбегают ниже, на щеку, на шею, на грудь, прежде гладкую, как стекло... Трисс, зачем?!

Теперь они плачут вместе.

Из дневника Трисс Меригольд.

«...Просыпаемся мы поздно. Куда спешить? Подолгу валяемся в постелях. Забавно, Йенна никогда этого не любила, из нас двоих я всегда была более ленивой. Теперь ей приходится – просто сил нету, чтобы выскакивать из-под одеяла и орать, что пора, что ты, Меригольд, все на свете проспала! Восстановительный период, говорит Марти. Но я не верю. Она лежит, как мумия, руки праздно вытянуты поверх одеяла, лицо неподвижное, губы сжаты в ниточку. Мне приходилось раньше иметь дело со слепцами. Даже излечивать некоторых. Я ни с чем не спутаю это выражение жадного, напряженного внимания, этот характерный, едва заметный поворот к собеседнику, подрагивающие ноздри, напряженную шею, руки, которые с трудом остаются на месте, все тянутся прикоснуться, узнать... Так вот, ничего этого у Йены и в помине нет. Она и не думает что-то там восстанавливать, развивать другие органы чувств, не прикладывает ни малейшего усилия, чтобы адаптироваться к нашей новой реальности. Она не смирилась, как успела смириться я» 

«Да, мы теперь живем в одной комнате. Мне бы смеяться до упаду – было, было времечко, когда я за это полжизни отдала бы! Но не... не такой, как сейчас!  
Марти не возражала. Она боится самоубийства. Я или Йенна – вот вопрос? Мы обе умерли там, на холме. Безвозвратно погибла моя красота. Йенна мало на что теперь годится, как магичка, доведи она даже до совершенства прочие органы чувств. А наш общий близкий знакомый ведьмак, хоть и обладает безднами любви, альтруизма и (ты все равно не прочтешь этого, Йенна) даже определенными мазохистическими наклонностями (уж я-то знаю!), долго ли протянет рядом с безглазой, озлобленной калекой, почти утратившей способность ворожить. Так что вопрос с ведьмаком можно считать закрытым. Мне бы смеяться. Да что-то не смешно. Сбылась мечта идиотки»

«Сегодня попросила Марти принести парик и косметику с гламарией. Надела и причесала чужие волосы. Накрасила глаза и губы. Пятнадцать минут шпаклевала ожог на щеке и шее. Положила полудюймовый слой грима. Блядь. Изъеденная сифилисом блядь из дешевого борделя. Стерла все. Разбила зеркало.  
Йенночка услышала и сказала сладким голоском: «Что, Трисс, теперь нам с тобой зеркала незачем, да?» А я и забыла, какой она может быть сукой!»

«Мы здесь остались одни, из тех, кто был под Содденом. Магов, я имею в виду. Остальные излечились и покинули гостеприимный кров Марти. Почти разъехались и те, кто в битве не участвовал по принципиальным соображениям, но притащился потом, чтобы помочь пострадавшим, чем только сумеют. И посмотреть заодно на нас с Йенной, восстановлению не подлежащих. Кое-кто даже злорадство скрыть не сумел. Терранова так нарочно снял защиту, и я узнала, что больше его не возбуждаю, такая вот, но если постараюсь, если возьму его в свой сладкий ротик... Мудак! Тупой кретин! Вечером я спустилась к ужину в закрытом платье, повязав голову очень миленьким платочком. Свечи едва мерцали. Но я, впрочем, не очень-то и таилась. А Терранову всегда тянуло на остренькое! Ах, с каким же наслаждением я его продинамила! Я почти оргазм получила, объясняя, что перспектив попасть ко мне в постель у него как раньше не было, так и сейчас нет, даром что у меня на роже черти горох молотили. Вернулась в спальню и рассказала Йенне. Может, мне показалось, но она улыбнулась. Слегка. Во всяком случае, она сказала – ей странно слышать, что я до сих пор не избавилась от крестьянских оборотов в речи. Мы пререкались еще минут десять, потом она замолчала и отвернулась к стене. Но прогресс налицо. Да. Вот и скаламбурила»

«Утро. Узнала от Марти, что Терранова убрался в свою нору в Бан Арде, дрочить и бегать за молоденькими адептами. Надеюсь, мальчишки там шустрые, как и я, и ему вообще никто не даст (клякса) О, боги, Йенна говорит, что если они такие шустрые, как я в свое время, то Терранову быстро затрахают до смерти. Неправда, такой я не была! То есть, я всегда была разборчива!»

На этом Трисс забросила дневник, она никогда не имела склонности к изящной словесности, а Йеннифэр скрипучим голосом пожаловалась, что ее раздражает скрип пера.

\- А меня раздражает твой! Это был самый короткий дневник в истории человечества! -пожаловалась в ответ Трисс, захлопывая тетрадь.

\- Разборчива, как же! – продолжала ехидничать Йеннифэр. – Да ты с тринадцати лет трахалась со всеми подряд, а когда не получалось удрать в город, то находила кого-нибудь в Локсии. И даже не трудилась далеко ходить! То-то у твоей соседки, Лидии как ее там, этой бесцветной болонки, вся шея была в засосах!

\- Ты не права, Йен! – укоризненно сказала Трисс. - У нее такие красивые глаза! А руки, пальцы... Она прекрасно рисует! Но тебе это не интересно. И меня поражает, как ты вообще можешь меня помнить! Ты тогда была уже кандидатом в магистры, вы, старшие, на малышню обычно внимания не обращали.

На тебя было трудно не обращать внимания, подумала Йеннифэр. Она не могла видеть Трисс теперь, и хвала богам, пусть она останется в памяти прежней – тоненькой высокой девочкой, длинноногой, длиннорукой, грациозной, как жеребенок, с шапкой красных кудрей и широко расставленными бирюзовыми глазами. Ее привезла в Школу на Аретузе тогдашний ректор, Тиссайя Де Врие, отлучавшаяся для шефской помощи пораженному чумой Марибору. Кто она? - спросили Тиссайю. Да никто, подобрала в какой-то занюханной деревне. Малышка выжила, остальные умерли. Она должна учиться, у нее отличные способности, - пояснила ректорша невозмутимо, - и пусть никого не беспокоит вопрос оплаты. Паршивую кметку-втирушу приготовились ненавидеть и презирать, но даже в десятилетнем возрасте ее обаяние оказалось всепобеждающим.  
Трисс, с постоянной полуулыбкой на губах, со смеющимися глазами, ни капли не стеснялась своего деревенского выговора, училась играючи, в подруги не набивалась, со всеми обращалась ровно, и очень скоро ее признали своей. Йеннифэр улыбнулась. Трисс никогда не ныла, не скучала и не жаловалась, не изображала из себя пресыщенную юную магичку, жизнь явно приносила ей столько удовольствия, что окружающих это завораживало. Она не нуждалась в косметической магии. Она первая среди одногодок – Йеннифэр была уверена! – рассталась с девственностью, легко, как цветок сорвала. Более того, именно субъективное мнение Трисс (что-нибудь вроде «девы, теперь это хобби на всю жизнь!») подтолкнуло ее закадычных подруг к поспешным, незрелым решениям и, соответственно, разочарованиям и обидам на мужиков. И Трисс охотно – о, очень охотно! – утешала страдалиц!..

\- ...Неразборчива, ха! - продолжала возмущаться героиня ностальгических воспоминаний.  
\- По крайней мере, Йен, я это делала, потому что хотела, а не от гребаного любопытства!  
Йеннифэр опустилась с небес на землю.  
\- А вот это, Меригольд, я тебе припомню! – заверила она.

...Это не было любопытством, Трисс обвиняла ее напрасно. Просто так уж получилось...

*  
Так получилось, что Йеннифэр, ненавидевшей путешествия, пришлось тянуться по делам Капитула к черту на кулички, в Ковир, а потом возвращаться обратно, в Венгерберг, на другой край освоенных земель. Она телепортировалась, сколько смогла, а, растратив силы, застряла в какой-то дыре под Марибором, и как назло, ни одной энергетической жилы в округе. Пришлось купить лошадь и путешествовать, как простой смертной. Ее настроения это не улучшило, факт, барышник, попытавшийся взвинтить цену, убедился в этом на собственной шкуре. Шкура на длительный срок приобрела приятный серый окрас, в соответствующих местах выросли хвост и грива, а некоторые анатомические детали по ходу превращения были утрачены (чары разрушил начинающий ведьмак Геральт, переночевав в стойле сивого мерина до первых петухов; поговаривали, что барышник с тех пор стал кристально честным человеком и вскоре прогорел). Но Йеннифэр после этого мелкого хулиганства полегчало, и в Марибор она въезжала в довольно-таки благодушном настроении, ей хотелось посмотреть, что вышло из забавной малышки Меригольд, которую она видела последний раз много лет назад, еще в Локсии. Говорили, что она талантлива, но чертовски безалаберна, что глубоко разочаровала ректора Де Врие своей безалаберностью, а также тем, что после окончания курса вернулась на родину, в Марибор и практиковала там, как обычный маг средней руки, отвергнув предложение остаться в Школе на преподавательской должности. Чему она могла научить адепток, при ее-то привычках? – таким вопросом задавалась Йеннифэр, следуя за непринужденно щебечущей Трисс в купальню, мимо просторных комнат, с мебелью невероятных расцветок и изгибов, с окнами во всю стену, распахнутыми настежь в медвяную духоту и птичий гомон июльского сада, с каскадами цветов – не поймешь, в вазах или на клумбе. Она заметила белку на подлокотнике кресла, та застрекотала, но с места не двинулась. Трисс звонко цокнула в ответ и засмеялась. Они ступали по коврам и полированному дереву, Трисс шла босиком.  
Там баня, здесь бассейн, пояснила Трисс, будь, как дома. Йеннифэр, попарившись хорошенько с дороги, с удовольствием окунулась в прохладную, пахнущую зелеными листьями воду, вынырнула, пристроила голову на камень – крыша была прозрачной, в небе полыхал закат. Рядом плеснуло. «Не помешаю? А то жарко» - улыбнулась Трисс. Йеннифэр, испытывая противоречивые, местами непонятные ощущения, помотала головой, исподтишка разглядывая младшую чародейку. Трисс больше не выглядела долговязым ребенком. Она превратилась в соблазнительную женщину – с длинными ногами и тонкой талией, пышной попкой и умопомрачительной полной грудью, золотисто-розовой, как яблоко или персик. Она вся сияла сочной свежестью, невинной и чувственной одновременно, так бывают красивы юные кметки, пока ежегодные роды и непосильная работа не уничтожат их недолговечную прелесть. Но Трисс увядание не грозило. Магия превратила однолетний цветок полей в драгоценный камень. Йеннифэр криво усмехнулась. Пускаю слюни, как мужик, устала, расслабилась. И вздрогнула. Малышка Трисс внимательно смотрела на нее, бирюзовые глаза были ясными, но старшую не покидало ощущение, что она знает ее мысли и... ей это нравится. Трисс молчала, покачиваясь в воде, глубоко дышащая грудь поднималась, поблескивая каплями, намокшие красные волосы раскинулись по влажной коже причудливым рисунком. Алые губы были изогнуты, как лук, как вечная улыбка. И даже курносый кметский нос ее не портил. Йеннифэр вдруг задрожала в теплой, как парное молоко, воде. То, что она ощутила, должно было остаться далеко позади, в темноте девчоночьих дортуаров. Она уже много лет как выросла из этих детских забав, с шестнадцати лет при любой оказии всегда находился мужик и... Только детством здесь и не пахло. Пахло мускусом и древесной горечью. Уж в чём в чём, а в умопомрачении малышка Трисс толк знала. Подплыла совсем близко, протянула тонкую округлую руку поверх плеча Йеннифэр, задев горячим, влажным атласом кожи. У старшей судорожно подогнулись пальцы на ногах, она опустила веки, чтобы не видеть этой персиковой щеки, слипшихся каштановых ресниц. Но не помогло. К ней прижались гладкие, упругие груди с твердыми вишенками сосков, под водой колено скользнуло по бедру. Легкое частое дыхание на шее. «О боги, что она делает. Что я делаю...» - голова кружилась, внизу живота все набухло, горело и плавилось. Потом Трисс отодвинулась. Йеннифэр почувствовала одновременно облегчение и разочарование. Разочарование было таким острым, что мгновенно превратилось в гнев. Маленькая сучка! Да я ей... Йеннифэр распахнула глаза и снова застыла. Трисс отодвинулась совсем чуть-чуть, между их торчащими сосками и ладонь не протиснулась бы, мокрые пряди волос перепутались в воде. Младшая держала в руке серебряный кубок. Лицо старшей было розовым, беспомощным и злым, младшая не сводила с нее почерневших глаз. Обе бурно дышали. Трисс с трудом разлепила спекшиеся губы и сказала: «Вино. Хочешь?» Йеннифэр качнула головой, и, решившись, впилась в эти алые губы, как в пропасть прыгнула.

*  
\- О боги, Йенна, как же ты сопротивлялась, в первый раз!  
\- Да я и не думала, что ты... Нахалка! Я думала, ты кубок взяла, и все!  
\- Какой кубок! Иной мужик мне бы уже под диафрагму засадил! У меня чуть крыша не съехала, стою вся мокрая, ноги не держат, а она, блин, глаза закрыла!  
\- Знаешь, я в этих дурацких играх ничего не понимала!.. Эй ты... ты что ржешь?!  
\- Ой, держите меня!.. Да ты прекрасно все понимала! Только... как бы это выразиться... до этого обычно бывала... э-э-э... на моем месте!

\- А все же, зачем ты это тогда сделала?  
\- Ты зацепила меня, Йенна! Явилась ко мне, вся из себя такая высокомерная, смотрела свысока, разговаривала сквозь зубы, так и читалось в глазах – и этой раздолбайке предлагали кафедру, с её-то...  
\- Я так не думала!  
\- Думала! И мне захотелось наказать тебя... немного, чтобы не задавалась. Чтобы ты... повелась первая. Наказала... на свою голову.

Бледные губы Йеннифэр торжествующе улыбаются, верхняя часть лица прикрыта ярким шелковым платком. Дамы сидят в креслах, закинув головы, наслаждаясь апрельским солнышком, в солярии у Марти Содергрен, и предаются воспоминаниям. Как мудро заметила Трисс, «в нашем случае ничего другого не остается». Йеннифэр ехидно сказала, что у Трисс этих воспоминаний наверняка столько, что она может отдаваться им – увы, только мысленно! – следующие пятьдесят лет, при умеренном темпе. Трисс безмятежно ответила, что одна часть этих воспоминаний у них общая, и что у Йенны сохранились вполне приличные шансы поиметь наяву эту самую часть, если, конечно, её, часть, не загубил какой-нибудь паурак, или муля, или другое чудовище. Йеннифэр перестала улыбаться, а в языкастую стерву Меригольд полетела подушка. 

Из дневника Трисс Меригольд.

«Ну вот, здесь она не услышит. Сижу в библиотеке. Марти и ее ученики героически борются в Бругге с дизентерией. Звали меня, обещали временный фантом, но мой запас альтруизма исчерпан. Сгоревшая голова меня подкосила, понос же просто добьет. 

Позже. Нашла и прочитала записи Марти. О нашем с Йеннифэр заклинании. Марти молодчина. А что, если... (следует две страницы магических формул, уравнений и специальных терминов, потом полстраницы оборвано)

...Черт, твою мать! Вода, воздух, огонь – получается гроза, так? Земли у нас навалом! Я сама – Земля, уж если на то пошло! Все составляющие есть, ell’еa? Теперь, цитируя достославного Раффара Белого, «одушевить солью жизни, и станет ранам заживление». Sal Vitae. Что еще за соль? Где формула соли? Не иначе, какой-нибудь алхимический термин, по типу белой ртути. Беллетрист ты после этого, а не маг! Мудак, десять, сто раз мудак! Иносказатель, блин! 

(еще страница уравнений, к магическим значкам прибавляются химические символы) 

Старый козел. Хорошо, что тебя тогда Капитул грохнул, а то бы собственными руками задушила. Или нет, сначала выбила бы эту «соль жизни» из козлиных мозгов. Пойду к Йенне, может она знает»

«Не знает. Придется пообщаться с нашими»

«Pest. Никто не знает, что есть соль жизни»

«Сегодня отправила запрос в Махакам. Краснолюды и гномы должны знать все существующие в мире соли, у них же химическое производство! Должны знать и эту!»

«PEST. PEST. PEST »

«...соврала тебе, Йенна. Не хотела я тебя наказывать, просто – хотела. Но ты бы мне не поверила, как не верила никогда, так, моя радость?»

Две дамы, закутанные в яркие шелковые шали, болтают и дремлют в теплом солярии.

*  
...А Марибор оказался приятнейшим городом. Расположенный на перекрестье торговых путей, славящийся шумными ярмарками, он умудрился сохранить некую трогательную патриархальность – узкие улочки, вымощенные булыжником, кованые вывески мастеровых, богатые лавки и постоялые дворы перемежались деревянными хатками, утопающими в яблочных садах, с обязательными ульями и грядками капусты. На холме имел место Град, осеняемый темерским штандартом и освящаемый присутствием наместника королевской крови – из незаконных принцев, которых в Темерии, стараниями предыдущего короля, было пруд пруди. «Наш король – отец народа!» - так начиналась любимая песня здешней гвардии. Трисс здесь знали и любили. Иногда Йеннифэр задавалась вопросом – а сколько еще людей в Мариборе знали и любили Трисс до нее? И эльфов, эльфов не стоило сбрасывать со счетов! Земная, до последней клеточки человечья красота подруги оказывала прямо-таки гипнотическое действие на замкнутых, отстраненных Seidhe. Именно там, на мариборской улочке, Йеннифэр впервые увидела покрасневшего эльфа, мимо которого прошла улыбающаяся Трисс, в тесном зеленом платье, раскачивая бедрами совершенно бесстыдным образом, потряхивая красно-каштановыми волосами. 

\- Ну ты и вырядилась тогда – у всех мужиков шеи посворачивало!  
\- Правда? – Трисс польщенно улыбается, - а мне кажется, не в платье было дело. Мы тогда неделю из постели не вылезали, помнишь? А это заразительно!

...А из постели вылезти пришлось, потому что от его королевского высочества принца Кароля поступило настоятельное приглашение достопочтенной госпоже Меригольд и ее уважаемой гостье посетить званый вечер, который состоится... и прочее, прочее, прочее. Приглашение уронила на постель белка, и, пощелкав, исчезла. Они бы проигнорировали его, как и первые пять, но... Йенна опомнилась. Бездумно ведя острым уголком приглашения по шелковистой выемке вдоль позвоночника Трисс (Трисс в полудреме мурлыкала и изгибала спину), она опомнилась и поняла, что... что-то неладно. Что она не знает, какое сегодня число, месяц и год, день сейчас или ночь, не может вспомнить, как долго она вообще... принадлежит Трисс, ее умелым пальцам, горячим губам и острым зубкам, ее обморочному задыхающемуся шепоту, соленому вкусу. Что она уже почти забыла, как выглядят люди, которые не Трисс.  
Ужаснувшись, Йенна решила овладеть... ситуацией. Она укусила Меригольд за шею, нежно, и велела собираться. Йенна привыкла держать все под контролем.  
На удивление, Мариборский Град оказался комфортабельным современным дворцом, с изящным мраморным фасадом, гармоничными пропорциями и великолепно отделанным внутренним двориком с крытыми галереями, где собственно, и происходил званый ужин. Стены были расписаны изумительной красоты фресками, взамен гобеленов, которые Йеннифэр всегда считала пылесборниками. Ого, - сказала она, оглядываясь, - как мило. Джиан Джустиниани, - пояснила Трисс, - советник принца. Йенна уважительно подняла брови. Мессир Джустиниани был величайшим художником современности, кроме того, талантливым инженером, архитектором и изобретателем. Писал недурные сонеты, по слухам, играл на всех существующих музыкальных инструментах. Говорили, что он собрал в себе все дарования, кроме магических. Не совсем понятно было, чего ради он так облагодетельствовал занюханный Марибор в окраинной Темерии. Трисс в ответ только усмехнулась, заронив в сердце Йеннифэр ужасные подозрения.

Принц Кароль, долговязый чернявый юнец, улыбнулся им с возвышения и томно сделал ручкой. Трисс послала ему воздушный поцелуй, отчего ужасные подозрения Йеннифэр окрепли, несколько поменяв направленность. Стервец королевских кровей был хорош, а, возмужав, обещал стать еще лучше. Рядом с принцем сидел статный мужчина средних лет, с правильным лицом и внимательными серыми глазами, одетый неброско, но дорого. Он сдержанно поклонился чародейкам. Шумная же молодежь – подвыпившие гвардейцы и дворянчики, хорошенькие размалеванные фрейлинки – встретили Трисс нестройным, отвратительно фамильярным гулом. Трисс со смехом им отвечала. С этого момента в голове у Йеннифэр прочно поселился вопрос «кто?». С кем из них Трисс была до. До Йенны. Дольше. Ужин, на который старшая чародейка так хотела попасть – в целях профилактики, разумеется! – превращался в неприятный сюрприз. Она не хотела чувствовать... то, что чувствовала. Но продолжала сидеть, с оледеневшим лицом, цедя вино из невиданного перламутрового с серебром бокала, несомненно, работы того же Джустиниани, который сейчас, перегнувшись через мирно спящего в салате упившегося гостя, что-то говорил Трисс, поблескивая ртутно-серыми глазами. Йенна смотрела... в целях профилактики, разумеется. Смотрела, как принц Кароль церемонно ведет Трисс в плавной паванне, а потом бесцеремонно приподнимает над полом в быстрой ронде. «Ноги моей завтра в этом блядском Мариборе не будет... она не смеет так... со мной!» - проносились у нее в голове бессвязные мысли. Она машинально танцевала с мессиром Джустиниани, который вначале пытался развлечь гостью ученой беседой, но, услышав в ответ рычание, замолчал, тонко улыбнувшись. Его партнерша, красивая, как гроза, еще более похорошевшая от ревности и злости, только что молнии не метала в этих веселящихся детей. «Пусть она только сядет рядом, поблядушка проклятая, я ей покажу!..» - думала Йеннифэр. И показала. Когда Трисс, разгоряченная вином и танцами, разрумянившаяся, смеющаяся, оказалась поблизости, Йеннифэр схватила ее за плечи и впилась в губы жёстким поцелуем, до крови, до шума в ушах, так, что музыка увяла, те гвардейцы, что еще стояли на ногах, почувствовали явственное напряжение в гульфиках, а одна фрейлина непроизвольно облизнулась. Тишина стояла мертвая. Одуряющий запах роз из сада повис в душном воздухе. Рыжая чародейка простонала и обняла черноволосую, прижалась всем телом, белые пальцы Йеннифэр судорожно сжались в рыжих кудрях, потом расслабились, прошлись по зеленому шелку, уже ласково. Трисс снова застонала. Пронесся порыв ветра, первые капли дождя упали на мраморные плиты, потом сыпанули гуще, и вот уже сплошной поток обрушился в ренессансный дворик, загнав всех в галереи и комнаты, всех, кроме целующейся парочки...

\- Признайся, ты ревновала! И специально вызвала дождь, чтобы...

\- Оставь при себе свои инсинуации, Меригольд!

\- Ну Йенна, ну хоть теперь ты мне можешь это сказать, черт побери тебя вместе с твоим железным самоконтролем!

\- Эй, полегче, Меригольд... 

\- Ну, скажи! Успокой меня!

\- Ладно, можешь успокоиться. Да. Сумасшедшая.

...Они шли под дождем, обнявшись, пошатываясь, целуясь на ходу. Внезапно Трисс остановилась и простонала: «Нет, не дойду, упаду сейчас, Йенна...» Йеннифэр молча подтолкнула рыженькую к мокрой каменной стене, и там Трисс поцеловала ее по- настоящему, посасывая губы, лаская набухшие соски под черно-белым корсажем. Холодные капли дождя на горячей коже, пробиваясь сквозь ослабевший магический экран, доводили обеих до безумия. Зеленая юбка скользнула вверх под проворными белыми пальцами, никакого белья, Трисс, моя распутница Трисс, упругие взмокшие завитки и – рай, медовый, сладкий, горячий, как огонь, пальцы и язык ходят как заведенные, Трисс стонет в голос, кусает мне губы, ее дыхание обжигает, она дрожит, насаживаясь на мои пальцы, соски у нее твердые, а я к ним и не прикасалась еще, моя Трисс... руки ее лихорадочно ласкают, сжимают, царапают скользкий шелк, пока молния не пронзает нас насквозь, долго, о, как долго, превращая ноги в кисель, и мы опускаемся прямо на мокрую брусчатку, сами мокрые, дрожащие, слабые, как котята. Дождь беспрепятственно льет...

\- ... на двух ошалевших чародеек, которые прямо на улице славного города Марибора, в подворотне, поимели друг друга до полной потери сил, в том числе и магических! – нараспев говорит Трисс и смеется.

\- Ладно хоть ночью, не днем, - раздражение в голосе Йеннифэр борется со смехом.

Молчание.

\- А хорошо было, Йенна? – мечтательно спрашивает Трисс.

Молчание, потом Йеннифэр нехотя говорит:

\- Хорошо, Меригольд.

Слишком хорошо. Много, много позже, когда уже все закончилось, и, как водится, началось другое, Йеннифэр призналась, наконец, себе (а кому еще было признаваться?), что именно в Мариборе она впервые узнала, каким может быть счастье. Счастье просыпаться первой, и смотреть, как Трисс улыбается во сне, и водить кончиком пальца по припухшим губам, по заветной родинке на шее, пока улыбка не станет шире - значит, Трисс проснулась, и, не открывая глаз, уже тянется к Йенне, опять, опять разбудившей ни свет, ни заря, ну, сейчас тебе достанется, подруга! Счастье без дела болтаться по ярмарке, держась за руки, а потом, устав, усесться в трактире почище и пить вино, и вот уже не выдерживаешь, и кто потянулся первой – не знаешь, и целоваться, до боли, до звона в ушах («это у тех мужиков напротив яйца звенели» - хохотала Трисс, не чуждая эксгибиционизма), и, не чуя ног, спешить домой, потому что открыть портал в таком состоянии не сможет никто, даже ректор Де Врие, факт. И разговоры в лаборатории, она все же существовала, эта лаборатория, где «талантливая, но безалаберная» Трисс воплощала свои идеи, местами бредовые. Или забрасывала на половине, увлекшись чем- то новым. Йеннифэр, у которой талант подкреплялся педантичностью и феноменальной работоспособностью, этого не понимала и пыталась довести подругу до ума. Трисс закатывала бедовые глаза, ворчала, пробовала удирать, и в конце концов со вздохом повиновалась, но повиновение оказывалось липовым, сопровождалось бесстыжим лапаньем и обычно заканчивалось возней на каменном полу, опрокидыванием и порчей ингредиентов, громкими оргазмами и негодующим подсчетом синяков и убытков. «Ты... у меня нет слов для тебя, Меригольд!» - злобно и разгоряченно говорила Йенна, в очередной раз оказавшись на спине. «Да» - покаянно и рассеянно соглашалась Трисс, очень занятая в этот момент, но не постулатом Фиоравенти. «Я удивляюсь, как тебя не исключили из Локсии, с твоими-то...» «...привычками!» - смеясь, заканчивала Трисс. «Видишь ли, Йенна, ректор Де Врие... суровая дама, но справедливая... и терпела меня, с моими привычками... поскольку сама мне их привила...». Йенна не отвечала ничего, выгнувшись дугой и почти теряя сознание, а неугомонная Трисс набрасывалась на нее с солеными поцелуями и заявляла: «Теперь твоя очередь искать жемчужину в ракушке, Йен!»

Да, счастье было... было ужасающим, оно схватило Йеннифэр за горло, как удавка, и бросило к ногам беспечной Трисс, понуждало ловить каждую улыбку, каждый взгляд из-под век – на меня ли? Не может быть, чтобы на меня! И считать секунды, упираясь лбом в залитое дождем стекло – полчаса назад она отправилась в Град – «дела, Йен, унылая текучка, тебе неинтересно, да и не нравится тебе наш маленький принц, а Джиан в магии не смыслит, ты заскучаешь». Так она сказала. То же Йенна прочла телепатически, не таясь, нахально, ожидая отповеди. Трисс ей не мешала, просто посмотрела, как умела смотреть она одна – открыто и нежно, отчего Йенне стало вдруг не по себе. Трисс словно ждала от нее чего-то, не торопясь и не подгоняя. Чего? Что еще ей было надо? Никогда Йеннифэр из Венгерберга со времен горького детства не зависела настолько от другого человека, никто не обладал такой полной над ней властью. Это было унизительно. Это было прекрасно. Это пугало до смерти. Что же больше? Да, она могла сказать, что Трисс принадлежала ей так же полно. Но Трисс сделала ее центром своей жизни с привычной – так казалось Йенне – легкостью. Не ты первая, не ты последняя, - твердила себе Йенна, испуганная этой легкостью, не доверяя себе и уж тем более Трисс, -просто у нее такой... стиль. О, только потом, много лет спустя, с другим человеком, до Йеннифэр дойдет суть любви, этой «неконтролируемой, спонтанной реакции самоотдачи», как выразилась однажды с брезгливой гримасой ректор Де Врие на лекции по нейрофизиологии. И Йеннифэр, которая привыкла контролировать все свои реакции на клеточном уровне, решила прервать механизм сцепки непокорных молекул, попросту – сбежать.

\- Знаешь, Меригольд, я была омерзительна. Я выкручивалась, извивалась, клялась и лгала самой себе – ну еще сегодня, ну этот день последний, ну побуду с ней до Саовины... ну до  
Велена... Пока мы не поехали кататься на санках, в самый Мидинваэрн... Боги, хорошо, что ты зашилась в библиотеке и меня не слышишь. Хорошо, что я не могу видеть твои глаза. 

Был морозный зимний день, когда солнце не слепит, отражаясь от снега, а словно бы устало и нехотя приподнимается над горизонтом, не желая выбираться из снежной перины. Трисс и Йенна ехали в санках, запряженных резвым гнедым коньком, отбившись от потешной кавалькады принца Кароля, по безлюдным полям, мимо леса. Стояла глухая предвечерняя тишина, едва звякали бубенцы на упряжи. Йенна, укутанная в черно-белый горностай, дремала среди покрывал, Трисс, в соболях, румяная от мороза, лихо правила, стоя на облучке. «Я тебе покажу такое место, Йен!» – задорно крикнула она, обернувшись, сверкнув бирюзовыми глазами. Сани свернули к лесу, миновали опушку и вылетели на поляну, к ручью, чудом не замерзшему в эту раннюю зиму. Трисс натянула поводья, соскочила с саней, и, растормошив Йеннифэр, побежала к ручью, беспечно разметывая снег соболями, опустилась на колени на низком берегу, набрала воды в горсть и напилась. Йенна подошла и стала рядом. Темная как обсидиан вода среди белого снега неотвратимо притягивала взгляд. Манила. Завораживала. «...Йен!» Она вздрогнула и подняла глаза. Трисс протягивала ей сложенные ковшиком ладони, в них серебрилась вода. «Она никогда не замерзает. Выпей!» - прошептала рыжая чародейка, улыбнувшись. У Йенны перехватило горло – никогда еще Трисс не казалась такой соблазнительной, такой... живой. Такой опасной. Такой горячей. Яркая райская птица слетела в заснеженный лес. Надолго ли? В сердце впилась ледяная игла, в глазах потемнело от страха и желания. И страха оказалось больше. Йеннифэр молча опустила лицо в эти доверчивые ладони и выпила всё до капли.  
На следующее утро она открыла такой дальний портал, какой только смогла, и прыгнула в него, презрев записки, прощание, объяснения, тайно, как воровка. Встретившись через несколько лет, Йеннифэр уже смогла обращаться с Трисс по-дружески. Она справилась. И почти не обращала внимания на ледяную иглу в сердце. 

\- Ты... ты долго сердилась тогда на меня, Ме... Трисс?

\- Ужасно! Два дня не просыхала! Видишь ли, Кароль, ну, принц-наместник, если еще помнишь...

\- Помню! Я потеряла глаза, а не память!

\- Боги, я не это имела в виду, не стоит так раздражаться! Так вот, Кароль посоветовал мне напиться, как следует, и вышибить клин клином... что?

\- Ничего. И почему я не удивляюсь?

\- С тобой сегодня просто невозможно разговаривать, Йен! Нашлась трезвенница.

\- Ну-ну. Осмелюсь надеяться, Меригольд, похмелье было впечатляющим?

\- Это было худшее похмелье в истории человечества!

\- Что-то тебя тянет на глобальные метафоры. А скажи, Меригольд, клин клином тоже был... худший в истории?

\- Ну, я не помню, что там было в последовательности... но проснулась я в постели с Каролем...

\- ...И... что?

\- Превратила его в лягушку, что же ещё? Мне было так плохо тем утром – а все его кретинские советы! Потом, конечно, пришлось расколдовать – дипломатические осложнения, дискредитация магии... Ну что там еще – кризис доверия к королевской власти... Но прецедент, Йен, прецедент! Официально все было шито-крыто. Но слухи, фольклор, сказки! Хотя переврали всё, это уж как водится – то ли принца превратили в лягушку, то ли принцессу – в жабу, то ли её целовали, то ли он целовал... Йен... Йенна!.. Не смейся, черт побери!.. Все так и было! Ну, почти так…

Из дневника Трисс Меригольд.

«...Потому что, клянусь, мне тогда было не до смеха! Слухи, Йен, просачиваются быстро! Ты бросила меня утром, а днем в моей постели уже лежала та фрейлинка, что губки облизывала. Виола... или Роза... или Петунья... Хотела утешить, дурочка! Я к тому времени уже успела сойти с ума от вина, пустого дома и острого недоумения. «Почему?» - спрашивала я у Виолы-Петуньи, у своих белок, у снега и сосулек за окном, у потолка в холодной спальне – почему она ушла, нам было так хорошо, я не торопила ее, я старалась быть терпеливой, старалась постепенно приучить к мысли, что нет ничего страшного в любви и доверии, в нашей близости... Наверно, я спрашивала вслух, и не в самое подходящее, по мнению Лилии-Петуньи, время... она ответила – не помню, что, или подумала – какая разница, о тебе, Йенна, о каком-то ледяном осколке, эльфийской заразе, Королеве Зимы, которая все вокруг себя... Нет, не помню. Слишком мне было плохо»

*  
\- Трисс, очнитесь! Прошу вас! Госпожа Меригольд! О боги, Джиан, да что с ней такое! Она спит с открытыми глазами!..

\- Диссоциативный ступор, мой принц... Похлопайте ее по щекам... Ку-уда! Стой, холера земноводная... прыгучая... блядь!.. Ага. Попалась. Прошу прощения, мой принц!

\- Как по щекам... даму?.. Да прибей ты эту лягушку... Не тащи на кровать! Гадость какая! Выкинь ее за окно!

\- Боюсь, что это невозможно, мой принц. Видите ли, по остаточным эманациям в этих покоях... а также по платью колера «вер-веронез»... Я бы предположил, что это не э-э-э... земноводное, а фрейлина баронесса Флора Прудок-Замойская... Позвольте-ка...

И Джиан Джустиниани, владеющий, помимо прочих талантов, навыками оказания первой помощи, вздохнул, примерился и с видимой опаской влепил рыжей чародейке увесистую пощечину.

\- Не убивайтесь так, дорогая Трисс! Печаль любви утешает вино, а новая любовь убивает старую! - принц Кароль прочел это совсем недавно в новейшей куртуазной поэме начинающего трубадура Лютика, и, не имея сомнительной чести знать автора, верил каждому слову. Он был бессовестно хорош сейчас – смуглый, румяный от вина, черные кудри падают на колет цвета бычьей крови, карие глаза полны сочувствия. Трисс и ее нежданные высокие гости пили вино из перламутровых бокалов, оправленных в серебро. Мессир Джиан все больше помалкивал, перед тем старомодно и витиевато испросив прощение за пощечину, нанесенную «со всем моим уважением и единственно для приведения в доброе душевное здравие». Трисс не обиделась. Это были такие мелочи! После возвращения в душевное здравие назойливая баронесса Прудок-Замойская была расколдована, одета в самонадеянно сброшенное ранее платье болотного цвета, и отправлена во дворец в санках принца (Трисс пришлось основательно подчистить ей память... во избежание дискредитации магии, разумеется). Принц и мэтр остались. Трисс было всё равно. Странный это был вечер. Чародейка и художник пили молча, принц разговаривал. Пересказав с незначительными сокращениями поэму Лютика «Болезнь любви», Кароль принялся утешать Трисс своими словами, осыпая комплиментами, и уверяя, что любой из его офицеров почтет за великую честь и счастье… Трисс даже улыбнулась пару раз – так он был трогателен и неловок. Половину из предполагаемых утешителей она лечила от этих самых болезней любви, ещё четверть покупала у нее привороты, афродизиаки и средства от импотенции. Со многими Трисс ранее состояла в необременительных близких отношениях, практикуя обычную для магиков последовательную полигамию. Мысль войти дважды в одну и туже реку представлялась ей теперь ужасной. Вскоре принц угомонился и уснул, по-детски положив голову на плечо своему советнику. Трисс и мэтр продолжили, все так же молча. Мессир Джиан что-то быстро рисовал на клочке бумаги, поглядывая на чародейку, потом повернул рисунок к ней. Трисс посмотрела и сказала: «Нет. Не хочу такой быть» и нацелила на мэтра дрожащую руку, складывая пальцы в знак Игни. Художник едва успел уклониться, разбуженный принц ткнулся носом ему в колени и застонал, пристраиваясь поудобнее. Мэтр багрово покраснел. 

Новый провал памяти настиг Трисс далеко за полночь. Она еще помнила, как поднималась по лестнице в спальню, освещая магическим огнем путь мессиру Джиану, несшему на руках спящего принца. Следующий раз она очнулась утром – тусклым, словно неживым. Серый свет с трудом пробивался сквозь иней на стеклах. Трисс повернулась и открыла глаза. Каким-то образом ночью они втроем уснули в ее безбрежной кровати. Конечно, в башне имелась комната для гостей, но она не подходила для таких высоких гостей, и, честно говоря, набравшись ночью под завязку для «утешения любви», Трисс не смогла бы припомнить, где эта комната. Мессир Джиан спал на спине, умудряясь даже во сне сохранять вид замкнутый и достойный. Принц, напротив, раскинулся на полпостели, как щенок дога, выпростав длинные конечности, и тихо, по-детски сопел. Трисс присела на краю своего монументального ложа. Вчерашнее невыносимое недоумение вновь обрушилось на нее. Она скорчилась в клубок, обняла себя руками. Собственное тело казалось ей чужим, мертвым. Она с силой вдавила лоб в колени. Раздался шорох. Она вскинула голову: принц Кароль сонно потянулся и прижался к Джиану, спрятал лицо в седеющих волосах мэтра, тот, не просыпаясь, обнял юношу и пробормотал «мальчик мой». У Трисс внезапно зазвенело в ушах. Тихо, стараясь не шуметь, она вышла из спальни и прошла в лабораторию. Со времен воспроизведения Триады Стамельфорда там должен был остаться...

Из дневника Трисс Меригольд.

«Он вошел так тихо, что я не услышала. Сказал своим звучным, холодным голосом: «Судя по запаху, это раствор цианида, не так ли?» Да, - ответила я. «Вот как, - в его голосе прозвучало отстраненное любопытство, - тогда объясните мне, почему вы собираетесь выпить его?» Мое сердце разбито. Я слышала звон, - ответила я по-глупому, но тогда мой ответ казался мне единственно правдивым. Он подошел ближе и спросил: «Сколько вам лет?» Потом извиняющимся тоном добавил: «Я знаю, задавать дамам такой вопрос бестактно». Я посмотрела на него – правильное гармоничное лицо, почти без морщин, ясные серые глаза, обильная седина в темно-русых волосах. Я ответила не сразу, просто потому что не сразу сосчитала – ты ведь знаешь, Йен, процессы старения хороший маг может прекратить полностью. Все мы давно это сделали, поэтому возраст мой... как-то подзабылся. Но я прикинула и ответила: я могла бы быть вашей старшей сестрой, мэтр. Он удивился: «Вы выглядите моложе...» и задал, вежливо извинившись, очередной бестактный вопрос: «И неужели, за все эти годы, никто не задевал вас настолько... глубоко?» Я закричала «Нет!», мне захотелось испепелить его на месте, но он, казалось, не заметил моего гнева и улыбнулся, так ласково, так печально, что я поразилась – как это еще минуту назад это лицо казалось мне ледяным? «Дорогая синьора Трисс, - сказал он мне с этой своей невозможной улыбкой, - если это может вас утешить... Она ушла, потому что никто, вероятно, не был ей так близок, как вы. Она испугалась и убежала. Но процесс необратим, уверяю вас. Следующий... будет еще ближе». Понимаешь, Йен? Я закричала, что знаю, но мне, мне-то сейчас от этого не легче! Что станет делать он, - орала я, - если принц Кароль его бросит, выгонит? Что? Он смутился ужасно, до слез покраснел и спросил – так ли это видно всем со стороны? Мне стало жаль его, и я ответила, что нет, лишь мне, оттого что я чародейка. «Я не стыжусь, синьора Трисс!» - воскликнул он гордо, справившись со смущением. - «Я лишь не хочу, чтобы у мальчика были неприятности!» Я устыдилась, Йен. На магов никто не смеет смотреть косо, если не хочет, конечно, окосеть на всю оставшуюся жизнь. Но мне впервые пришло в голову – а вдруг ты тоже считала нашу любовь неправильной, считала, что это как-то подорвет твой образ идеальной чародейки, прекрасной, холодной, ослепительной, как молния, у которой все мужики в ногах валяются и просят пинка, как милости? Хотя какая разница, кого ты любишь? Какая, скажи, если чувствуешь любовь? (в этом месте перо прорвало бумагу) Я рассердилась и от этого и думать забыла травиться. Очень запальчиво, как помнится, заявила мэтру, что пока я живу в Мариборе, у мальчика не будет неприятностей, и у него тоже. Он любезно поблагодарил и осторожно отнял у меня флакон с цианидом. Я не сопротивлялась. «Да, - сказал он, - если ответить на мой вопрос – как он будет жить, если Кароль... – он запнулся, - так вот, он будет так же любить его и служить ему, как и прежде». «Любовь – цветок, дружба – плод, синьора Трисс, - сказал он мне в своей очаровательной старомодной манере, - и уверяю вас, на свете нет вещи прочнее сердец». Я поверила ему, Йен – а что еще мне оставалось делать?»

«Кароль потом погиб по глупости, затравили вепря на охоте, он сунулся с копьем, храбрый дурачок. Вепрь располосовал ему бедренную артерию, разворотил живот. Ни Джиана, ни меня рядом не было. В Марибор привезли его уже мертвым. Джиан поседел за час. После похорон я взяла его жить к себе, одного оставлять боялась, а мы стали друзьями, после всего. С виду он крепился. Через два дня нашла его в лаборатории. И тот самый флакончик на полу рядом. Сердце не выдержало». 

*  
\- Меня всегда удивляло, что талант такой величины, как Джиан Джустиниани, удерживало в Мариборе, прости, довольно захолустном, - говорит Йена, все более распаляясь. - А ведь жил до самой смерти при дворе этого твоего… князька, творил, говорят, самые лучшие картины свои написал там. Мариборская крепость – эталон военной инженерии. И умереть от инфаркта, Трисс! Ты называла его другом, как ты могла не заметить симптомов!

\- Я заметила, - отвечает Трисс тихо, - но было поздно.

Из дневника Трисс Меригольд.

«Сегодня доставили стационарные фантомы. Архимаги постарались. Лучший образец иллюзорной магии, который я когда-либо видела! Активировала свой, бирюзовое ожерелье с серебром – феноменально! Захватывает поле зрения почти целиком, только на периферии кое-где слабеет. Если посмотреть на себя в зеркало сбоку, да еще усилить заклинанием... Шрамы и (клякса) проявляются. А чего я хотела? Но обычные люди, до подмастерьев-магиков включительно, будут видеть меня прежнюю. И даже чувствовать – в фантом включены тактильные составляющие. Плохо то, что во время траханья фантомы слабеют и начинают мерцать, если отвлечешься, а я по-другому не умею. Моих партнеров могут поджидать неприятные сюрпризы. Если я отважусь завести партнеров, конечно. (дальше идет несколько строчек, вымаранных до дыр) ...достались Йенне. Серьги с бриллиантами в обсидиане. Она надела и спросила с беспокойством: «Ну как?». Я молчала. Не могу описать, почему, а то заплачу. Глаза оказались на месте – ее проклятые миндалевидные фиолетовые глазищи, от взгляда которых меня всегда продирало до печенок. Но сейчас она обращалась ко мне, повернула голову в мою сторону, а глаза смотрели куда-то вбок. Это было неописуемо. Один из подмастерьев Марти кинулся к ней, повернул что-то в сережке. Ее глаза щелчком обратились ко мне, от прикосновения она вздрогнула, неуверенно сказала: «Трисс!..», шагнула вперёд, споткнулась. Я еле успела подхватить ее. Она прижалась ко мне, вся дрожа, спрятала голову у меня на плече. Марти забормотала, что все отладится, что надо время и навык... Йен закаменела, вскинулась, ее новые глаза плавали, мерцали, кое-где под ними просвечивали шрамы. Оказывается, фантомы слабеют не только во время траханья, но и во время любого другого физиологического и эмоционального напряжения. Вид у нее был... Марти и ее аколиты не сумели хорошо экранировать свои мысли. Йен зашипела и начала вслепую гвоздить Знаками, так что очень долгое время никто ничего не мог рассмотреть и расслышать. Когда осела пыль и труха, догорели гобелены и немного разошелся дым, оказалось, что в комнате остались мы вдвоем. Йен спросила сорванным голосом, почему я не убралась вместе со всеми, почему, черт меня побери, всунулась там, на холме, под смертельное заклинание? Как могу вообще теперь на нее смотреть? Что я могла сказать? Потому что любила тебя, Йен? Потому что не могу до сих пор победить свою проклятую навязчивую привычку думать сначала о тебе, а о себе потом? Ты бы все равно не поверила» 

«Йенна отдыхает, вчерашний выброс ее подкосил. Я перечитываю свои записи и нахожу, что мой литературный талант расцветает. Могла бы уже давно мемуары написать, да вот все руки не доходили. Зато теперь времени хоть отбавляй. Доррегарай из Воле еще тогда мне советовал писать дневник, когда я явилась к нему зализывать раны. Я люблю Доррегарая. Знаю, наши считают его простоватым, помешанным на экологии чудаком, скорее друидом, чем магом, занудой и отшельником. Но по мне так он мудрее доброй половины наших умников. Верно, ум у него не светский, не блистательный, как, например, у Вильгефорца. Но куда более глубокий. Будет время, когда по книгам Доррегарая будут учиться в Локсии и Бан Арде, а Вильгефорц останется в истории всего лишь одним из талантливых магов-практиков, таких всегда выносило на гребне любого смутного времени. Кстати, останусь ли в истории я? Сомнительно. Так вот. У Доррегарая была любопытная психологическая теория. Насчет Йенны, потому что ни о ком другом я тогда не могла говорить. Он уверял меня, что в детстве она не видела от родителей любви и привязанности, поэтому разучилась узнавать эти чувства и не может теперь их разглядеть, поверить в них. Пока не появится кто-то... Кто? - вскинулась я. Ну подумай, - ответил он, - тот, кто будет нуждаться в них еще больше, чем она. В любви, защите и покровительстве. Ребенок, - промямлил он, - был бы идеальным объектом в ее случае. Ребенок бы все исправил, но поскольку магички стерильны, постольку... А я? - опять заныла я. - Разве я не нуждаюсь в любви и покровительстве? Трисс, - сказал он, - не смеши меня, ты – воплощение стихии Земли, и энергетически, и физически, ты сама одаряешь любовью и покровительством, в этом твоя сила. Никогда не иди наперекор своей стихии, Трисс, - сказал он, - это опасно. А кстати! Не связаться ли мне...»

«Бесполезно. Да, Доррегарай объяснил мне, что есть соль жизни. Метафорически. Это любовь, вот что это такое. Алхимический брак, но с магическими составляющими. Так что четыре стихии и любовь. Только где ее взять-то? И как отмерять – гарнцами, что ли? И какую, блин, любовь – чистую или не очень, супружескую, материнскую, любовь к родине, любовь к богам, любовь к трем апельсинам? Бесполезно. Тупик. Пошли они все со своими метафорами и эвфемизмами!»

*  
Две дамы проводят день в солярии. Окна открыты, из сада пахнет розами и жасмином. Душно. Йеннифэр сидит, неподвижно устремив взор перед собой. Она не моргает –незачем. Трисс пишет что-то в тонкой кожаной тетради, задумывается, иногда по привычке принимается теребить длинный красно-каштановый локон, но тут же отдергивает руку.

\- Меригольд, - говорит Йеннифэр.

\- Да, - отзывается Трисс.

\- Я хочу сказать, что... благодарна тебе... что ты... возишься тут со мной, пытаешься развлечь. Терпишь меня.

\- А, ерунда, - говорит Трисс беспечным голосом, но лицо ее искажается.

\- Я... ты знаешь, что я все бы тебе простила, кроме Геральта. Как ты могла, Меригольд? Ты же знала! 

\- Знала, - неохотно отвечает Трисс, - это вышло случайно. Ну, почти...

*  
\- Открывайте, люди добрые! Открывай, святая матушка! Нэннеке, это я, Трисс, не тать ночной!  
В ворота храма Мелитэле не всякий осмелился бы лупить со всей дури на рассвете. Геральт в полусне скатился с кровати. Помотал головой, схватился за меч. Тяжело вздохнул. Крики и стук вырвали его из сна, в котором Йеннифэр выгоняла его из дома, лупцуя букетом сирени и крыжовника. Крыжовник ощутимо, до царапин, преобладал. Геральт снова вздохнул – все так и было. Ну, почти…  
Когда он подошел к воротам, незваного гостя, вернее, гостью, уже впустили. Нэннеке радушно обнимала ее, ворчала и охала, гостья смеялась и ойкала, когда корпулентная первосвященница стискивала ее слишком сильно, сбежавшиеся послушницы хихикали в ладошки. Геральт хмуро взирал на эту аллегорию гостеприимства. Наконец Нэннеке отпустила нарушительницу рассветного покоя.  
\- Ну, дай посмотреть на тебя, деточка, - сказала она. – Все цветешь! Великая Мелитэле, ты что, в овраг свалилась? Что у тебя с волосами, платьем? Где рукав?  
\- Рыцарю подарила, - беспечно махнула рукой деточка. Вид у нее и вправду был немного подгулявший – зеленое шелковое платье в пятнах от травы, одного рукава не хватает, загорелая кожа просвечивает через тонкий рукавчик сорочки, длинные, золотисто-каштановые волосы спутанными прядями падают ниже талии, на круглую... Геральт сглотнул. Гостья не тянула на деточку.  
\- Новый обычай, госпожа Нэннеке, девы, - небрежно поясняла эта... скажем, уже не ребенок. - Добралась вчера до Элландера по стационарным порталам, думала заночевать в городе, а потом подвернулся этот рыцарь, Рейнарт де Буа-Фресне. Умолял оказать ему честь довезти даму до святого храма. Ну, я и согласилась, - она стрельнула в Нэннеке бедовым взглядом. - Доставил.  
\- Как же, - проворчала Нэннеке, - тут пешком от города полчаса ходу, а он всю ночь доставлял. Видать, умаялся.  
\- Умаялся, - согласилась нераскаянная «деточка», - а на прощание просил подарить что-нибудь на память от прекрасной дамы. Чтобы он мог нацепить подарок на шлем и на турнире прославить мою красоту и... э-э-э… достоинство, в общем. У них такой обычай, в Туссенте. Ну не сорочку же было ему дарить! Сорочка на шлеме, это как-то... Не вяжется, одним словом, с достоинством, так, девы?  
Послушницы захихикали громче, Нэннеке улыбалась и хмурилась одновременно.  
\- Ну тебя, Трисс! – воскликнула она. - Девы, что столпились, марш на кухню, раз уж гости! А ты, Трисс, оставайся, что с тобой поделаешь, но если кого-нибудь из этих дурочек, как в прошлый раз...  
\- Не бойтесь, почтенная Нэннеке, - вздохнула гостья, - у меня сейчас до ужаса гетеросексуальный период! Парциальное целомудрие, можно сказать! И раз уж вы изволили запретить... А кто этот полуодетый незнакомец, который мусолит меч там, в сторонке? На жреца он не тянет.  
\- Это Геральт из Ривии. Геральт, Трисс Меригольд, магистр магии.  
Трисс Меригольд быстро обернулась. Медальон Геральта задергался, как птица в силках. У Трисс было растерянное лицо, но растерянность мгновенно сменилось веселым любопытством. Плавно покачивая бедрами, она подошла к ведьмаку, не спуская смеющихся бирюзовых глаз. Обошла по кругу, как кошка – Геральт мог бы поклясться, что слышит мурлыканье. Остановилась, уставилась в упор снизу вверх. Геральт чувствовал себя немного глупо, но на удивление приятно. Она улыбалась ему так, словно знала какую-то веселую тайну и была не прочь поделиться. Запах шиповника. Каштановый локон на смуглой шее. Что так стучит в грудь – сердце или ведьмачий медальон?  
\- Нэннеке, ты можешь быть спокойна за своих девиц, - объявила эта рыжая Трисс нежным голосом. Геральт понял, что тоже улыбается, просто улыбается во весь рот. А почему бы и нет?  
Нэннеке смотрела на них задумчиво. А почему бы и нет?

*  
\- Я могу понять... ведьмака – он всегда думал больше хреном, чем мозгами! – продолжала бушевать Йеннифэр. - Я могу понять эту старую... храмовую проститутку! Небось, думала – ах, бедный Геральтик, немного любви ему не повредит. En’ca minne! Но ты, Трисс! Ты – моя подруга! Зачем ты сделала это?! Немного любви – это все на что ты способна, да?!  
Трисс кусала губы, лицо ее кривилось, голос дрожал:  
\- Ах, ты хочешь знать, зачем? Причин много! Затем, что захотела его! Затем, что хотела наказать тебя!.. За Марибор! Затем, что мне было интересно – кто ближе тебе, он или я! Затем, что хотела зацепить тебя еще раз, хоть так, укусить, чтобы ты почувствовала, чтобы не смотрела на меня при встречах, как... как на подругу! Подруга, блин! Пустое место! – у нее сорвался голос, она закашлялась и продолжала, уже не запальчиво, а горько. - Искала тебя в нем, Йен! Никак не могла забыть. Хотела ему помочь – я ведь была в его шкуре, Йен, долго была! Этакий клуб ветеранов, ты здорово нас перепахала, Йеннифэр!..  
\- Перепахала? – завизжала Йеннифэр дурным голосом. - Это вы меня перепахали! Вы хоть раз обо мне подумали, когда еблись? Каково мне было узнать? Кого... ревновать? Да, ревновать, а ты что думала? Так бы и убила тебя, стерва проклятая! Тебя и этого... – она зашипела, не находя слов. - Каково мне было представлять вас в койке, раз за разом, зная... все про вас обоих зная!.. - она подскочила, опрокинув кресло, вцепилась в замершую Трисс, впилась ногтями в плечи, потом заговорила холодным от бешенства голосом:  
\- После Марибора, Трисс, я тоже долго не могла... прийти в себя. Я ненавидела это... эту постыдную слабость. А уж после... храма! Можешь радоваться, ты меня зацепила. Но не радуйся слишком бурно, потому что я точно даже не знаю, кого ненавижу сильнее – тебя или эту... ведьмачью харю! И я рада – слышишь, рада! – что не увижу вас больше!  
Трисс слабо вскрикнула, вывернулась из ее рук и убежала из солярия. Йеннифэр обессиленно упала на ее место, уронила голову в ладони. Ее трясло. В солярии потемнело, повеяло холодом. Йеннифэр вскинула голову. Она не могла видеть, но почувствовала – темную, почти черную тучу, неотвратимо наползавшую на небо. Птицы умолкли в саду, запах шиповника – запах Трисс! – повис в сгустившемся воздухе, сладкий до горечи, до головокружения. Тишину нарушали лишь сдавленные рыдания. Лицо Йеннифэр, застывшее в злобном торжестве, вдруг смягчилось, стало растерянным. Удивительно похорошело. Она устало потерла лоб рукой. Встала и, спотыкаясь, ведя по стене рукой, натыкаясь на мебель, пошла на звуки плача. У нее за спиной грянул гром, задребезжали стекла.  
Трисс лежала ничком на постели и ревела, уткнувшись в подушку, как ревут по деревням кметки, брошенные коханым. Йеннифэр слабо усмехнулась, нашла ее на ощупь, Трисс вяло дернулась, попыталась вырваться, но Йенна не дала, обняла за плечи, опустила лицо в теплый шелк между подрагивающими лопатками, поцеловала. Трисс замерла, как зайчонок, всхлипывая и икая, вжимаясь в подушку. Йеннифэр почти насильно подняла рыжую чародейку, повернула к себе лицом. Она не могла ее видеть, она и раньше-то ее плачущей не видела, но почему-то очень хорошо представляла плавающие в слезах бирюзовые глаза, дрожащие губы, до безобразия распухший нос. Трисс заговорила, сбивчиво, хрипло:  
\- Йен, прости меня, я не хотела так говорить. Я... не потому это делала, я люблю тебя, всегда любила, и на холме я бы...  
\- Тише, моя хорошая, я знаю, знаю...  
\- ...И с Геральтом...  
\- Тише, молчи, не надо...  
\- Я бы все отдала, чтобы вернуть твои глаза, все, и мне не противно, и не думай, вот... вот.  
Трисс беспорядочно покрывала поцелуями слепое лицо Йеннифэр, та едва оторвала ее от себя. Трисс тяжело дышала, ее тело в руках старшей чародейки налилось горячечным жаром, она дрожала и всхлипывала. Йеннифэр тоже была как пьяная, она словно оживала, расцветала под поцелуями Трисс, все распускалось внизу живота, как цветок, как почка по весне. Все возвращалось. Она со стоном притянула Трисс к себе, слизывая слезы, лаская, разрывая платье, добралась до грудей, горячих, шелковистых, Трисс попыталась закрыться, но Йен отвела ее руку, касалась языком шрамов, совсем неважных рядом с отвердевшими сосками, атласной впадинкой на животе, влажным мускусным руном ниже. Вкусом соли и раздавленных цветов. Трисс уже не плакала, она орала, как кошка, сжимая черные растрепанные волосы Йеннифэр, и едва не удушила ее, сжав бедра во время оргазма. Йеннифэр кусала влажные бока, терлась щекой о выступающую косточку бедра. Йен, Йен, ну иди сюда, ко мне, слабо лепетала Трисс, подтягивая Йеннифэр к себе, жадно облизывая ее губы, запустив язык глубоко в рот, ее руки были повсюду, впиваясь до синяков и касаясь едва ощутимо, эти нежные, всё знающие пальцы Трисс, знающие, что она кончит, непременно, немедленно, если... О, Трисс, девочка моя, любимая моя, Три-и-исс!.. И грянул гром, и содрогнулся дом Марти Содергрен, и Йеннифэр, сгорая в оргазме, почувствовала – или увидела остатками зрительных нервов - синие молнии, бьющие в землю из черной тучи, в косых струях ливня, искаженное мучительным наслаждением лицо Трисс. 

*  
Небывалая гроза гремела над городом, воздух кипел от дождя и молний, дрожала земля, стонали деревья. Люди прятались по домам, ждали лиха, творили кукиши и иные экзорцизмы в сторону дворца, где обретались три богомерзкие чародейки, потому как и ежу понятно – такую непогодь без чернокнижия не утворишь. Но утро народилось яркое, свежее и красивое, как умытая девушка, сияла зеленая листва, птицы щебетали без удержу, а сорняки, цветы и рассада в городских садиках за ночь выросли вдвое. Вдвое скорее поспела и брага в бочках, так что волна народного гнева, уже грозившая обрушиться на проклятых чернокнижниц, мирно расплескалась у трактирного порога, где городской пьяница, Вензлав Колено, продрыхнув всю ночь в канаве под дождем, макал в первую утреннюю кружку длинные усы, и клялся мамой, что еще вчера никаких усов и в помине не было. 

...Он зашел в их общую спальню без стука, как привык заходить каждое утро к двум покалеченным бабам, которые едва замечали его. Обычно та, которая с глазами, принимала у него поднос с завтраком, благодарила рассеянно, он тихо ненавидел ее за эту рассеянность, потому что там, где огонь не достал, она была очень даже ничего, спелая, что твое яблочко. Та, которая без глаз, сидела в кровати, как истукан, но уж если рот открывала – яд забирался в голову, на нее медик третьей ступени Вреда старался вообще не смотреть – он помнил, как она гвоздила сослепу огнем, едва уберегся! Его никто не спрашивал, но он считал, что эти двое подзадержались у госпожи Марти. Пора и честь знать, милсдарыни ведьмы!  
Он осторожно, задом, притворил дверь, обеими руками удерживая тяжеленный поднос со снедью. Поднял глаза. И разинул рот.  
На постели, нагишом, утопая в веселом утреннем солнце, спали его ведьмы. Чернуля обнимала рыженькую – да, рыженькую, потому что голову глазастой покрывали густые, как овечье руно, медные кудряшки. Поднос задребезжал в руках Вреды, и черноволосая ведьма вскинула голову, мгновенно просыпаясь. Открыла глаза. Были у нее глаза, ой были! Они все видели, эти фиолетового колеру глазищи с проклятущей эльфячьей раскосинкой! Видели даже, как у Вреды хрен торчком встал, от лицезрения рыжулиных наливных сисек, гладких, как молоко. Черные изогнутые брови сошлись над переносицей, фиалковые очи налились грозовым светом. С приглушенным воплем Вреда вылетел за дверь, в то место, где он стоял, ударила молния.  
А Йенна склонилась к Трисс и принялась целовать припухшие губы, каштановые завитки на виске, гладкие горячие щеки.  
\- Просыпайся, Меригольд, проспишь все на свете, - промурлыкала она. Темные ресницы задрожали, улыбка на изогнутых губах стала шире. Трисс проснулась и пробормотала:  
\- Опять, Йен, в такую рань... Ну, держись, подруга!..


End file.
